The growth of wearable devices is increasing exponentially. This growth is fostered by the decreasing size of microprocessors, circuitry boards, chips and other components. In some cases, wearable devices may include earpieces worn in the ears. Headsets are commonly used with many portable electronic devices such as portable music players and mobile phones. Headsets can include non-cable components such as a jack, headphones and/or a microphone and one or more cables interconnecting the non-cable components. Other headsets can be wireless. The headphones—the component generating sound—can exist in many different form factors, such as over-the-ear headphones or as in-the-ear or in-the-canal earbuds.
The positioning of an earpiece at the external auditory canal of a user brings with it many benefits. For example, the user is able to perceive sound directed from a speaker toward the tympanic membrane allowing for a richer auditory experience. This audio may be the speech, music or other types of sounds. Alerting the user of different information, data and warnings may be complicated while generating high quality sound in the earpiece. In addition, many earpieces rely on utilization of all of the available space of the external auditory canal luminal area in order to allow for stable placement and position maintenance providing little room for interfacing components.